And You Married Him Because?
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: "We're really sorry, Mr Shue. We all heard about Miss Pillsbury marrying the finest dentist alive." - Santana and Quinn notice what has happened between Will and Emma. They make it their mission to set things right.


The shimmering diamond ring that lay on Emma Pillsbury's finger almost made his heart stop.

"Is that an engagement ring?" He asked quietly, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"Uh-no." She told him, he breathed a sigh of relive. "It's a wedding ring."

He tensed up, feeling his heart drop down.

"I'm happy for you." He lied, not meeting her gaze.

"Will- I…" She tried to speak, but he cut her off.

"Let's just leave it at that." He growled, picking up the Sectionals Trophy and storming out.

Emma watched him leave, she had seen the bright spark in his eyes die slowly as she had told him the news. She sighed to herself. _I'm so sorry, Will. _She told him in her mind.

She knew that she wouldn't be seeing his bright smile for a long time.

"Knock knock." A voice came from the door, Carl grinned as Emma turned to look at him. She forced a smile. "Hi."

"Hey." He came towards her, pulling her into a kiss. "How are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm great." She lied.

"Aw Em, you look so adorable when you're all flustered. But there's no need to worry, we're married now!" Carl smiled, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip. "Yeah." She breathed, feeling more nervous about it then she had before.

/

"We're really sorry, Mr Shue. We all heard about Miss Pillsbury marrying the finest dentist alive." Santana said sadly.

"Yeah, sorry Mr Shue." Quinn sympathised.

"It's fine guys, we don't really need to talk about that right now." Will told them. "I'm glad I'll have Regionals to focus on. Now that we're back to our normal happy family, I think we should sing a song! Rachel, would you do the honour?"

She shook her head sadly, "I don't really feel like a solo right now, I'd like to give the solos to the two people who haven't been given the chance; Mercedes and Tina."

Tina and Mercedes both grinned. "You don't have to ask me twice!" Mercedes smiled.

/

_Happiness, hit her like a train on a track,_

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back…_

Emma knew she shouldn't be there, she knew that if Will saw her watching he'd be furious. But she has to see him. The kids behind Tina and Mercedes started clapping to the beat.

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds,_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled,_

_With every bubble she sank with a drink,_

_and washed it away down the kitchen sink._

Emma stood on the balcony, watching as Rachel and Quinn were pulled up by Sam, Brittany, Finn and Puck. They started to dance around loosely, with Mercedes and Tina singing.

_The dog days are over,_

_The dog days are done,_

_The horses are coming so you better run!_

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father,_

_Run for your children and your sisters and brothers,_

_Leave all your love and your loving behind you,_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive!_

Emma saw Santana stop dancing for a moment. The Latina girl looked up and locked her eyes with Emma's. Santana smiled briefly before dancing again. Emma was shocked. The former head cheerleader never smiled at her. Ever.

_The dog days are over,_

_the dog days are done,_

_Can't you hear the horses,_

_Cuz here they come!_

The music slowed down and Quinn and Santana took over Mercedes and Tina, Santana looked up again as Quinn sung.

_And I never wanted anything from you,_

_Except everything you had,_

_and what was left after that too. oh._

Emma tried to ignore the look that Santana was giving her, but it was impossible. Emma saw Santana nudge Quinn as everyone started dancing again; then they both looked up at her. Emma started to freak out, one of them was going to tell Will she was here… Santana took Quinn's hands and they sung again, Emma was even more confused now. She thought the two girls hated each other.

_Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the mind,_

_Struck from a great height,_

_by someone who should know better than that…_

_The dog days are over,_

_The dog days are gone,_

_can you hear the horses,_

_Cuz here they come._

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father,_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers,_

_Leave all your love and your loving behind you,_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

_The dog days are over,_

_The dog days are gone,_

_Can you hear the horses because here they come!_

Everyone was smiling, Sam and Quinn danced together now as Brittany and Santana sung in the middle. Artie and Mercedes were spinning around happily and Mike and Tina were dancing amazingly. Rachel and Puck were doing some sort of strange jig as Finn moved awkwardly away from Lauren. The they all ran to the front and gathered together, all singing the last words happily.

_The dog days are over,_

_The dog days are gone,_

_Can you hear the horses because here they come…_

Will stood up, clapping loudly. She couldn't see the expression on his face, but she guessed he was grinning. Emma sighed and quickly left before Quinn or Santana could point her out to Will.

/

"Miss Pillsbury!" Quinn's voice called down the hall, Emma turned to see the head cheerio running down the halls, Santana in tow.

"Quinn… Santana. What can I- uh, do for you?" She asked, hoping they weren't her to kill her for hurting Will's feelings.

"Santana and I noticed you were watching us." Quinn told her.

Emma nodded. "You were really good. I'm sorry I missed Sectionals."

"We understand, you were busy." Santana said, Emma knew that she was talking about her going to Vegas; about her getting married to Carl.

"We just wanted to know, why you were there. Because it wasn't really to see us, was it?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Uh- well yes, and no." Emma stuttered.

"Well was it because…" Quinn started, before Santana cut her off.

"We know you still have feelings for Mr Shue. Little Miss Hobbit already saw you two kissing after Regionals. She heard him say that he loved you. And we know you love him too." Santana said, getting straight to the point.

"I'm with Doctor Howell now, Santana." Emma told her, trying not to break under the stare Santana was giving her.

"He's not even a real doctor!" Santana flipped her arms about.

"We know you really like Carl, Miss P." Quinn said, her voice soft and she appeared to be a lot calmer than Santana. "But we also know that you _love _Mr Shue."

"Girls… I don't know what to tell you."

"The truth would be nice." Santana said.

Emma breathed in deeply. "I don't even know what I'm feeling."

Santana sighed. "Not that I care. But Mr Shue loves you. And with him all depressed, we're not going to win Regionals. So, as sexy as that Dentist is, hurry up and divorce him."

"Well aren't you miss sensitive today." Quinn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She then turned to Emma. "As much as I hate her choice of words, Santana's right."

"I have to go." Emma told them, turning around and walking quickly to her office.

Santana sighed. "I don't think she was even listening."

"She was." Quinn replied.

/

"Will." Emma knocked on the Spanish teachers office door nervously.

"I don't want to talk right now." He said coldly, not looking at her.

"Please Will." She said desperately. "Please talk to me."

He sighed, and looked up. "What do you want?" His eyes were red, Emma was a little shocked to see him in such a state.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Emma came into the room and shut the door, she sat down hesitantly on the chair opposite him.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Please don't lie to me. I know you to well, Will." She told him.

He sighed. "What else do you want me to say, Emma."

"The truth." She repeated what Santana had asked of her.

"You want the truth?" He asked. She nodded, not sure whether she was going to regret asking his real thoughts. He took in a deep breath. "I love you so much Emma. I can't stand Carl and I hate it every time he's near you, I hate it when you kiss him. I just… Can't even think about you and him in Vegas, getting married. So I'm sorry if I don't want to talk to you right now, Emma. But I just can't… Handle this right now."

Emma waited him to finish, feeling absolutely terrible afterward. She couldn't speak for a few seconds, half expecting herself to start crying. How could he say that to her, he cheated on her, he made her feel humiliated and now he was saying all of these things about Carl. She wanted to yell at him for saying all of that, she wanted to put him straight. But she couldn't.

"Will. I…"

"I'm sorry Emma. I have no right to feel this way. I was horrible to you, and Carl is a much better person. But I just love you so much."

"I know Will, I understand." She told him, "We've both made the other person feel terrible in some way." She looked down, only just realising how much Will loved her, how much he hated Carl and how much she had really hurt him.

He got off his chair and came round to her, he took her hands and stood her up. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Emma. I'm sorry for cheating. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She told him. "I forgive you."

He was still holding onto her hands tightly. They were now less than inches apart. Her mind yelled at her to pull away from him; her mind was begging her to think logically.

But that's when he kissed her.

**Hm I think I should leave it there. Because I wasn't that impressed with this fic and I have loads of other ones to update… But if you think I should carry one then please REVIEW and tell me or I wont…**


End file.
